


Thedas and Tamriel go to War

by Daply



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daply/pseuds/Daply
Summary: This is a story written by myself as a crossover event in between the elder scrolls and dragon age universes it is not finished by any means





	Thedas and Tamriel go to War

Once upon a dark night the dragonborn sensed something something of great power something that could destroy all he has done for Tamriel for his friends he thought his days of adventuring were over turns out he still has one last adventure to take part of. In the distance and explosion occurs combining both worlds and an earthquake occured across Tamriel along with a green blast of light. 

The inquisitor's war was done corypheus defeated and Solas in the wind he was still searching for his old friend to try and redeem him with no luck just as Solas appeared before his very eyes "Hello old friend I hope youre not angry" Solas said but before he could continue the inquisitor punched him square in the jaw "Dont even think about leaving this time" he said. "I'm not ive come to warn you the mark on you its growing unstable" he said "and if-" he was cut short by the inquisitor, "I know Solas it hurts like hell everyday I think its reacting to something when I dream I see a different world with different people and lands and-" "So youve seen it to then this other world I dont know what kind of world it is but not even I can physically make out everything it is foreign to anything weve ever seen anything I've ever seen" Solas said "Yes I've begun to worry Solas what if it arghh" the inquisitors arm glowed a bright green and an aura filled the air Solas remembered this aura this was not good "My friend let me help you ive got to remove the mark or else it will kill you" "No Solas its not that its" The inquisitors eyes glowed a bright green and smoke started coming out of them "Solas I-I-I can't stop it its argh" and with that an explosion happened and Solas and the inquisitor awoke and walked outside of skyhold to the tallest tower and looked Solas used his magic to sense what the inquisitor couldnt "Oh no what have I done the two worlds are one" "What" Solas sighed "Because of the mark and you not being capable of having it it changed and became unstable and now whatever world we saw in our dreams we are here this world and ours are one and we dont know what dangers we may face there is one thing I know for sure there was one name that was told to me Dragon born whoever this person may be he is a powerful foe and ally I'm not sure what to do with that but we need to be careful"

The dragon born walked out and summoned his dragon archwing he had named this dragon for he was the one who raised it and it was one of many in his arsenal and flew as high as he could and saw a new land across the sea one that was not always there "What in Talos name" he saw where the green explosion came from and began to head for it he could only hope that people in this land had seen a dragon and were friendly.

Cullen Lelliana and Josephine burst in "Inquisitor somethings happened, well hello Solas" "Status report, what has happened, it seems that a new world has appeared, what do we know of it, nothing at the moment but a faint roar was heard in the distance " what in the name of" the inquisitor was cut short by a troop screaming dragon battle stations "Its been awhile since weve seen a dragon come on"

The dragon born was quite curious what were these people like "hmmm they can't be worse than the thalmor" he thought to himself. "I wonder if they've seen magic" he also thought just as a fireball wizzed past him "what in Talos name ive never seen one that big the next hit his dragon head on causing him to crash into the trees and tumble down to a path where there was a bridge he looked up to see many armed men all foreign looking elves humans horned beast and are those dwarves all he could say was FEIM ZII GRON He became what looked apparent to be a ghost his visitors approached " announce yourself why were you riding a dragon to my keep or at all were you looking for a fight" the dragon born didn't like this ones tone but he could tell he was in charge here also he could see the green glow which caused this so he decided to introduce himself "I am Dohvahkin or dragonborn in common tongue" with that the people in front of him froze "You youre the one we saw" the dragon born was confused saw ive never met them I'd remember but before he could continue his train of thought an arrow was fired and seemed to go straight through him thanks to become ethereal he turned to where it was fired from and said FUS RO DAH and just like that the trees and rocks were slung about trees still being rooted in the ground just the limbs being thrown about the place he saw who fired it and then said YOL TOOR SHUL and just like that they went up in fire and turned to ash this left the men in front of him in awe "what kind of fucking magic is that" he responded "My own special kind" with that Commander Cullen and Cassandra Pentaghast a Seeker used their templar and seeker magic and nullified the dragon born of using his shouts though he hadn't noticed yet he did begin feeling weak he looked to the men and women in front of him and asked "Ive never seen assassins like those before any idea who they are?" The Inquisitor responded "Ive seen their armor before but those were not the markings ive seen before theyre different very different I see a black hand as a marking along with other symbols" the dragon born interrupted with "Wait hand symbols no thats not possible I'm in charge of the assassins with those symbols why would they come after me?" Solas interjected with "Maybe theyre not after you but simply mistook you for a target or maybe there are members in your guild who are corrupt." The dragon born didnt like what this elf was saying but he did understand what this meant if it were true so he had to leave and go back to the guilds headquarters and find out himself. He looked at everyone and said his farewell and that he'd see them again and tried to leave by going back to Archwing but before he could leave he was stopped by magic Solas had used petrify magic to turn his feet to stone and asked "Before you leave dragon born how big is your world should we beware of your people they may not be as friendly as you are?" The dragon born responded with "Well youre right not all of them are friendly especially towards elves because of the history with them but from what ive seen since ive been here if they were to try to attack or invade your people should be fine just try for diplomacy first" and with that his feet were let go of and he tried to use his shout to summon his dragon but noticed that it didnt work and he was very confused so he decided to run all the way where archwing had crashed and left to investigate the dark brotherhood of his.

The dragon born flew towards dawnstar to investigate what was going on as he grew closer he noticed that the city looked different and then he saw the fires it was under attack he jumped off of arching and said FEIM ZII GRON to become ethereal to live from the fall he saw the jarl Gregor his old housecarl who he appointed as the jarl he was engaging six different people all who wore the same armor that attacked him in thedas and his old housecarl was taking on 6 of them at once like it was nothing then the dragon born saw a much bigger one and it had horns and instead of armor war paint he had never seen a creature like this before it was huge in size and was dual wielding two double handed weapons one war axe and a great sword. After Gregor killed those six men he noticed his old friend the dragon born and waved and said "Hey old friend mind lending a hand with this mess" and the dragon born didnt even have time to warn him of the beast behind him with that the qunari behind him slashed down with his great sword but Gregor heard the huge beast and rolled out of the way he took one look at the size of the creature and said "what the fuck are you" with that the qunari headbutted Gregor with his horns and grabbed him and threw him across the field towards the dragon born the towering qunari then turned his head to the bodyguards of Gregor and slashed one across the chest with the great sword and impaled another with the tip on the great axe and slashed another one in the shoulder burying it deep he then turned his attention back to Gregor and the dragon born he rushed Gregor and just spun around swinging his weapons every which way hitting Gregor 6 times and he fell to his knees and looked up as the giant was about to finish him he said "Talos take me" as he finished the dragon born was running to him but knew he couldnt make it so he decided to use whirlwind spring to cover the distance so he uttered the words WULD NAH KEST with his weapon drawn the ebony blade a gift from a daedric Prince he stopped the blow from the colossal beast their eyes locked and the best looked at him with a smile the dragonborn pushed him back and cut him in the leg with the blade sucking the life away from his opponent and uttered the words FUS RO DAH sending the beast a few feet back and then he gave Gregor a healing potion to get back up he told Gregor to take another one of his dragons and rain down hellfire with that he summoned Tempest a female dragon for Gregor to ride and when the dragonborn turned around he was tackled to the ground by the beast who then started beating on him but the dragonborn was having none of that he pulled out another daedric gift mehrunes razor a dagger and began stabbing the beast in its gut till it got off he then pulled out the ebony blade again and began attacking the foe but he blocked every hit so once again the dragonborn had had it and decided to use one of his strongest shouts the dragon aspect shout he uttered the words MUL QAH DIIV and with that he was swirled in power and his opponent was in shock by this magic the qunari rushed him and with that the dragon used become ethereal shout and went through him then impaled him through the spine from behind with the ebony blade sucking the life from him as long as it remained there the qunari didnt last long and fell in battle he then turned his attention to the members of the brotherhood combatting this enemy as well as the guardsmen and his dragons the battle was won shortly and with that he asked his old friend Gregor some questions along with his assassin family


End file.
